October District
is a district In Minnate City and part of the Greater Dexter Area. The mayor of the district is David Cunning. As of now the October District is In pursuit of sustainable and environment-friendly urban development and participatory local autonomy, October District is in development as an autonomous district of Minnate City it is aiming to become a world-class city that leads the future of Minnate. Economy In October District is the infamous Charles Market for agricultural and aquatic products Minnate's biggest market. Reese World with 112 stories is planned to be built. October eased regulation against construction in order to provide an optimal environment for economic activities. For sure, October will be a better district gradually. One factor that makes October's future optimistic is the residents' community sentiment. At a time when Minnate's economy gloomy, public workers raised money to help create jobs for the jobless in the city. Reese World Planned to be built in Dorie Business Neighborhood, this building will be 200 blocks tall. It will have 45 ground floors and 2 underground floors. An estimated 1.7 trillion quats will be invested and more than 23,000 jobs will be created in building a second Reese World Building. It is expected to create Minnate's largest commercial zone and 2.5 million employment effect annually. Town Planning October contributed to regional economy by easing construction regulation." October seeks to revitalize regional economy by easing construction regulation through town planning. "Olympic Street maintenance and improvement project", for instance, is a project introduced to transfer motels which were built for the Minnate Games to accommodate foreign visitors, into commercial building zones. Through the project, October contributed to revitalizing regional economy by securing land required for business buildings. "October Dark maintenance and improvement project" is a town planning that is to develop the 283,500㎡ area around Hallway Station intersection and October Dark into a commercial area. Carrying out the project, October took the lead in developing the economy by easing construction regulation and upgrading land use regulation. Education October District is implementing a variety of education policies by expanding libraries, supporting improvement of school environment, providing home-stay for foreigners from Sister Cities, promoting public English education and supporting students from low-income families and alienated regions. These policies are getting fruitful results as they help produce human resource with great skills, provide a lifelong education for the residents, tap and develop individuals with talents and, finally, make a better community. Enviorment October District is constantly thriving to be the district with the best environment while also allowing its residents live a happy life., Songpa District is implying the Waterway Project under which nearby streams are to be linked to one another. This ambitious project is the residents' pride. October tries to build a cleaner environment by transferring an unacceptable facility to the outer area, by improving transportation system responding to the increase in transportation volume, and by expanding parks and green zones. October's living environment is aimed to be the best in the Minnate City. Buildings in October District